


I Should've Told You A Long Time Ago

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Remus has a long over due conversation with Sirius.





	I Should've Told You A Long Time Ago

Remus sits in front of Sirius Black’s grave. A grave that holds nothing, there was no body to put in it. It’s been two weeks since Sirius fell into the veil, since Remus whole world fell apart, again. The sky is clear, the sun shining high, and Remus can’t help but think that the world is too happy for such a gloomy day. It would’ve been their anniversary today. Two years since they had gotten back together after Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. Instead it’s just another reminder that Sirius was taken too young, and that they would never grow old together. They would never have the chance to start a proper family. At least not together. 

“I miss you,” his words are softer and rougher than they should be, but after doing nothing but crying for two weeks his voice is all but useless. “It hasn’t even been that long and already I’m losing myself. I don’t know how to carry on without you,” he pauses, stopping a sob before it gets the chance to break free. “There were so many things I should’ve told you, but now it’s too late. Maybe… maybe if I had told you, you would have stayed back that day and we wouldn’t be having this talk at all,” Remus chuckles humorlessly, shaking his head as the first few tears stream down his face. 

“I should have told you a long time ago, but I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you. It was awful timing really. Just like James and Lily, pregnant in the middle of a war,” he looked up, a watery smile on his face as he placed a hand over his belly. “I’ve known for two months. I was going to tell you that night, when the others would be around, but I never got the chance. After we had gotten an advantage over those Death Eaters, I had turned to embrace you, I was going to tell you right then and there, but…” a choked sob cut off his words, the tears a constant flow now. “B-But instead I saw your wide eyes as Bellatrix’s curse sent you falling into the veil, I could see the regret and sorrow in your eyes, right before you were gone forever. I shouldn’t have kept it from you,” he stood shaking his head again. He needed to go, or else he might not leave at all. 

“There are only a few things I regret in life. Most of them involve you,” he smiled through his tears, running a hand over the curve of the headstone. “But I wouldn’t change any of it. I wouldn’t give up any of our arguments or our bad days for anything. Well except to get you back. That’s all I wish I could change. I wish you were here beside me, probably pestering me to get home and off my feet. You always worried too much. You would have been a great father,” he pressed his index and middle finger to his lips, then pressed them to the stone, starting to turn away. 

“I love you so much Pads, always,” with those words ringing through the silent afternoon air Remus walked out of the graveyard, where Harry, Ron, Tonks, Molly, and Hermione were waiting. The only ones who knew about the little piece of Sirius that was left. The child that would be both of them, but would never meet their other father, but they would never go a day without hearing how much they would have loved them no matter what.


End file.
